


A forever thing

by Platform_Fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First story, Fluff, Forever After, Harry Potter - Freeform, Oneshot, Oneshot contest, Romance, Spring Fling, platform ❾¾
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platform_Fanfics/pseuds/Platform_Fanfics
Summary: Hermione wanted to enjoy her breakfast, however, fate had other plans
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: A Spring Fling Oneshot Contest June 2020





	A forever thing

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to a knowledge that the characters, any plot or locations that are from the series do not belong to us. They belong to JK Rowling and we are not profiting from this story in any way. 
> 
> This is a part of an ongoing Oneshot contest on the Facebook group Platform ❾¾

“ _Shit.._ ”, that’s the only word that could be produced at that moment.   
All words had left him, every single word in the English language, erased in that moment.   
Why? Hermione. Granger. _Of all people._

  
He tried his best, to hide further in the corner of the French coffee shop, but damn the natural light that cascaded through the windows.   
The best he could do,was hide behind his paper and pretend to read it, because he kept glancing up toward the counter. He had caught her, and she was looking back at him.   
  
She was looking at him. _HIM_ .   
With those deep chocolate eyes, that smooth tanned skin, and that hair- _Merlin that hair!_ Chocolate brown, with wisps of warm vanilla mixed in, she was mouth watering. She was sensual. She was gorgeous.   
  


She was..... _walking straight toward him._   
  
  
**** 

Hermione entered the quaint little shop, holding her book under one arm and juggling her bag in the other. 

Pausing briefly, she pushed her hair from her face, and scanned the shop, trying to find a hidden spot to have her breakfast and read. She found her targeted area, and walked to the counter to order, “Bonjour, j'aimerai un croissant et un cappuccino, s'il vous plaît.” [Hello, I would like one croissant and a cappuccino, please.] 

Smiling to herself, she looked around the shop- there were bright yellow, pink,and even blue flowers. Enchanted butterflies flew close to the ceiling and she giggled as one landed close to her. _“Is it Spring already..?”_ She thought to herself, she quickly confirmed this by looking in her planner, and letting out a small sigh. She glanced briefly to the back, noticing that someone had stolen it. She cursed herself for not putting her bag down, but she shook her head and looked to the other side of the shop. 

Wait a minute. 

She turned her eyes to the previous location. Her breath catching in her throat, and her mind was racing. “No, it can’t possibly be..”, she said to herself, but it was. She recognized those hypnotizing grey eyes, pale but oddly attractive skin, and the gorgeous blond hair- that she longed to run her fingers through.

She stood there, not able to take her eyes off of him, that is until the barista interrupted her thoughts. She decided to go for it, I mean what was there to lose? Nothing, really. Ron was no longer interested in her, due to jealousy of her success; and she obviously was far too busy to date- but she was lonely.

She needed someone to spend the nights with to break up the mutiny that her life had become. The thing she was trying to figure out, however, was did she need a friend, a part-time lover, or a full-time lover. The perks of all three sound nice, she would have someone to talk to, cry to, go out with- basically have an actual friend that isn’t Harry or Ron. 

She inhaled slowly, and just went for it- she started walking towards him. 

Her mind was racing, heart beating quicker with each step, and her breathing uneven. 

She stopped a moment, millions of thoughts racing through her mind, mostly her conscience screaming, _“what the hell are you doing, Hermione?!”_. 

She shook the thought out of her head- she was going for it. She was going to be in charge of what she wanted. She was going to have a life. 

****

“Can I help you?”, Draco muttered without looking up from his paper. “You’d think you would be a touch more respectful to someone of a higher authority, _Malfoy_.” 

He folded the paper and sat it to the side, “When I see one of those, I might.” She rolled her eyes, setting her things down opposite him; “I would choose your words carefully-“ she folded her napkin onto her lap, before bringing her cup to her lips, taking a sip. 

“Or what? Going to fire your top Auror?”, with a tone of arrogance, Hermione glared “Top? I didn’t realize I was sitting across from Harry.”, she retorted. 

Draco moved to leave, “Well, as riveting as this has been, I’m off.”

“Please don’t go. I just wanted company while I had breakfast.”, she spoke softly and apologetically, “You’re the only one that doesn’t treat me like a boss….” she glanced up at him.

“ _Please don’t look at me like that.”_ He said to himself, as he stared into the deep sea of chocolate brown, and specs of yellow as the sun shines into them, “As you wish.” 

He sat down, busying himself with the crumbs on the table, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

She finally broke the silence, “So, how have you been? We don’t see each other much, aside for the occasional arrest.”, she was staring at him. He could feel it. He shook himself, “Oh you know, best I can. Restoring the family name, still. Getting to where I’m comfortable wearing short slee-,” he stopped himself and glanced up, seeing Hermione staring at his arm, wide-eyed. He sat back, adjusting himself and crossing his arms, “How are you and the Weasel?”

She rolled her eyes, staring at him, “Ron and I are no longer together. You know that.”

“Must have forgotten.” He shrugged, smirking 

****

_“Ugh, he is so disgustingly arrogant. And HOT.”_ Hermione thought you herself, then he mentioned his arm. THAT arm. She glanced down, frowning slightly, feeling sympathetic to him.

“How are you and the Weasel?” _Honestly Draco, ugh._

“Ron and I are no longer together. You know that.” _She knew he knew._ “Must have forgotten.”, she watched as his muscular shoulders raised slightly, and watched the corner of his mouth raise slightly in a smirk.

“Might need to go to St. Mungos for those memory issues.”, he chuckled, “Oh Granger, I like you a lot better outside of work.”, he leaned forward, his arms resting on the table, she leaned forward as well, “Mutual feeling I guess.”

They must have realized at the same time, what each other was doing, and quickly sat up again another uncomfortable silence, until he finally broke the silence, “So, is this Spring Fling dance for the Ministry…. uh, required?” She sighed, “Of course, a date is also required.” He grimaced and without missing a beat, “Oh what, like Playboy Draco Malfoy can’t get a date?” She rolled her eyes and leaned back, staring into those cold, steel grey eyes.

He smirked, “Not at all. Actually I know exactly who I’m taking.” Leaning forward again on the table, staring back into the sea of chocolate staring back at him. 

“Oh? Well, I’m sure that will be an enjoyable night for you two.” She softly says, as she grabs her bag, “Well, I’m off. Ministry stuff and all.” 

He nods, “see you around.” As he watches her leave.

  
  


***

_“GET. UP. You idiot!”_ He yelled at himself, as he grabbed his bag and jacket, he strode quickly out the door, “Hermione! Wait!”, he ran up to her, out of breath.

“Draco? What in merlins name…” he bent down to catch his breath, holding up a finger, “I….” he stiff there a moment, slowing his breathing down, “Draco. I’m late. And I don’t like being late, so if we can get this ov-“. He kissed her. He kissed her deeply and passionately, and he didn’t care who saw either, because he had always loved her. 

He felt her arms wrap around him, and he knew she felt the same. 

He broke the kiss, reluctantly, straightening himself, “So. Ahem. Want to go to the Spring Fling together?”

***

_“Maybe I can just, send him an owl. Yes. Professional invitation.”_

Oh, she was such an idiot. Draco wouldn’t ever go to the Spring Fling with her. He loathed her. It wouldn’t ever happen.

“Hermione! Wait!”, she heard from behind her, _“Who in the- holy WHAT!?”_ She thought as she saw Draco running towards her.

He stopped just a step away from her, catching his breath. Draco, I’m late. And I don’t like being late, so if we can get this ov-“ his lips were on hers. Deep. Passionate. And Merlin! His lips were soft. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. 

Everything melted, there was only that moment. And them. 

Two people who had loved each other, despite the hatred he was taught, the rivalry, everything. 

She loved him.

He broke the kiss, and she didn’t it to end. She stood there breathless a moment, before hearing, “So. Ahem. Want to go to Spring Fling together?”

She laughed softly, staring up at him, “On one condition.”

“Oh? What’s that?” He smirked

“You kiss me like that again.”, she blushed

“As you wish, but, is that a yes?”, he asked again, a slight sense of sadness in his tone

“Oh. Yes. Yes I’ll be your date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The writer would like to thank you for reading and commenting and they hope you enjoy it!


End file.
